In conventional vaporizer products, herbal vapor is passed over ceramic or metal surfaces (for heating) and contacts adhesives and plastics before delivery to a user. This can be problematic, especially for users requiring safe, long-term use, as these types of materials are known to affect taste present potential health hazards.